If Only
by major issues 4 life
Summary: Liz was never to be the girl everyone fawned over these past 6 years. She was determined to make a change. Determined to make that one boy finally see her. If only everything would work. If Only.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own everything, but characters mentioned in JK Rowling's books (her glorious books which I could only wish to claim as my writing)

I watched Sirius from a far. His gorgeous fit form leaned up against a chair chatting with his fellow Marauders. If only he knew I existed. In fact I don't think he's even glanced my way in the past 6 years. I wasn't even good enough to be a one night stand, not like I'd stoop that low. He just was so appealing with his dark features and his playful attitude. If only he'd see how much I just wanted a chance to talk, but of course that'd help if I took the chance and said a simple greeting. Everybody started leaving the common room for the train, which would be leaving within the hour. I stood and watched as the four Marauders made their way through the portrait whole with the rest of our classmates. Next year would be different. I would make him notice me. I would make _somebody_ notice me if not him. My last and final year at Hogwarts will be one to remember. Just a summer to accomplish a few goals and everything will be perfect.

"Liz, hurry! You'll miss the train because of that journal," Vita Stahl, my one of few friends shouted at me. She was one part of a trio. Us three, Vita, Marlene, and myself, had been friends since 1st year. Vita was the prettiest of the group in my opinion. She had long dark curly hair. Hair which I would die for, but she would forever complain of it. She had eyes as blue as the sea. She always had a boy tailing after her at sometime or another. She was never the one to have trouble getting a date for a Hogsmeade trip.

"I'm coming. Just let me finish this last sentence." I replied.

I quickly scribbled a finish to my entry. Blushing slightly at the radical thoughts I'd been thinking/writing. Who knew, maybe I'd actually follow through with my words. I did just want a chance.

"Okay, let's get going. As much as I love Hogwarts, I don't want to spend my summer with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Filch." I stated, giggling slightly at the idea.

"Yeah I'm sure Filch would love us intruding on his and Mrs. Norris' alone time." Vita replied while trying to contain her laughter.

We left through the portrait hole, and made our way to the group that had started to assemble in front of the train. We finally spotted the third in our trio, Marlene McKinnon. She was the most studious portion of our group. She always had a way of keeping us in check. If we even tried to leave our homework off to the last minute we'd be in for a night full of angry glares as we tried to quickly scribble out words to that assignment. She didn't look the 'study hard' type of girl though. Marley had straight platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were full of emotion and big and blue. Not just any blue, but a shocking blue that always made you give a second glance. She once had a descendant of veela blood. Marley definitely got the attention of quite a few boys even if she wouldn't give them the time of day.

Then there's me. I don't quite fit in with my two gorgeous friends. I, Elizabeth LuAnn Stark, was the tomboy of the group. I had always been outside climbing trees or swimming in my pool. My childhood friend, Adam Smith, treated me as if the brother he never had. Some days I had wondered if maybe I should be more of a lady, but I knew that just wasn't me. Though these days with my pixie haircut and short skinny figure I was often call a boy from behind. I just hadn't 'filled out' as my friends, and the rest of the world it seemed, had.

"I thought you two would never get here" Marley exclaimed as we made our way into a compartment.

"Yeah. Liz was caught up in her journal writing as usual" Vita replied.

"I can't help it. Whenever I get an idea, thought, or just something I my mind I need to write it. It's compulsive." I said with a sigh.

We all sat down to make our journey back to Kings Crossing. I settled down and instantly fell asleep. I awoke to the train halting finally. As I walked towards my parents I waved a final goodbye to them and started walking with my parents.

"How'd the year go kiddo?" M father asked.

"It was one not to be repeated, but to learn from." I replied with a shrug.

If only I pull through with my promise. If only I can get enough guts up to be the lady I've secretly always wanted to be. To not envy my friends for things that can not be avoided. If only.

A/N Please Review. Any advice is welcome. Flamers not so much, but I'll take them : )


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character created and thought of by JK Rowling. I take credit for all else.

I sat in my bedroom looking out the window. A month has already passed and I have yet to see any of my Hogwarts friends, which is highly unlike me. I at least make an attempt of having company by now. I just hadn't felt in the mood to be constantly reminded of my last thoughts before leaving Hogwarts. I had been pretty much locking myself in my room

I looked at all my July subscriptions of muggle magazines: Elle, Teen Vogue, etc. They all pointed in the same way of 'catch the heart throb of the summer', and 'looking your finest through the heat.' I knew that I just needed to delve myself into all these magazines and maybe I'd at least be knowledgeable about fashion and beauty somewhat.

And that is exactly what I did until I glanced at the calendar one morning, August 30th. A/N Sorry if this date is completely wrong. I have no clue when they start school, nor was I able to find it online or in the books. If anybody could tell me I'll eagerly, change the day It couldn't be this day already. I'd be leaving for Hogwarts in a matter of two days. My parents hadn't even taken the time to tell me that'd I'd be going back to Hogwarts for my final and hopefully best year. They've just been too busy with their Ministry jobs, both having high positions. With this new threat of a semi – terrorist coming to power, they were out late almost every night. Me being left here to tend to my needs alone, well and our house elf Rosie. She has been with the family since I can remember. I would consider her family, but I never dared tell that to anyone. People would think it odd.

I glanced at the clock. Only 10, I could still go to Diagon Alley and get my supplies today. I quickly got dressed in my favorite muggle apparel. A black and white Sex Pistols band shirt, Skinny dark washed jeans, and black and white Chuck Taylor. A studded belt topped the outfit off, and it was complete when I had my big sunglasses on.

I decided to floo there, because the last time I took the Knight Bus, I almost puked. I wanted to avoid it at all chances. I quickly wrote a note for my parents, though I had a feeling I'd get home before them, like always. The past month I had dived into the world of fashion, but I had come out in the music world. I found kids who had the trendiest clothes went to local shows. I decided making a few muggle friends would not hurt at all. Not like my parents would find out anyways. It seemed I had gone to local pubs, rec. centers, and a number of houses at least 4 or 5 times a week. I began to go for the music, not the clothes. That's what mattered to me now. I understood to this point that being beautiful wasn't being up on the latest trend, (though is helped) it was being yourself. Everyone at these shows and concerts had taken me in after they and I realized I loved the music like they have their whole lives.

I now had an enormous collection of tapes. I had mixed quite a few, but many I bought at the local music store. At times I'd buy a record, but tapes made it so much easier to transport them. My favorites would have to be The Kinks, Led Zeppelin, Queen, Deep Purple, Pink Floyd, Bruce Springsteen, and The Sex Pistols. And the collection was still growing. I just couldn't get enough of music.

Not only had my musical state had grown, but my appearance had in face improved. At least in my eyes it had. I now was daring and wore neon, plaid, stripes, leather, and leopard, all in the same outfit in fact at times. My favorites were just a band T- shirt, skinny jeans, and my chucks. I had grown to love dying my hair, and at the moment it was platinum blonde with hot pink streaks. I teased it whenever I went out, for I loved the essence of huge hair.

After glancing in the mirror, (which still seemed completely odd of me to do) I quickly flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. I stepped out and realized I was not the only last minute shopper. It seemed over half of Hogwarts was there buying books, robes, and gadgets to cause mayhem. I turned to my left to go to Flourish and Blotts, and ran smack dab into a rather tall masculine body. I fell to the ground with an 'Oomph.'

"Watch where you're going," I tensely told the body of whoever just ran into me.

"I'm completely sorry. I didn't see you. What's a fine lady like you by herself?" An all too familiar boy's voice said.

My eyes traveled up into the clear dark blue eyes of Sirius Black.

A/N I'm completely sorry for the late update. My computer was lame and freaked out at me. Not letting me use Microsoft Word. This made projects extremely hard to finish. I am again sorry to regret but I'm off for 6 weeks on a Leadership program/ Counselor in trainer type thing. I may update before I leave, but it's highly unlikely for I'm booked with graduation parties the whole weekend.

And I'm also sorry if your picky and you like things to be in their era. I won't lie, the only parts of the '70's I like is the music, and the punk fashion at the end. ('76 I think it started?) So if I add fashion or anything from our present time, sorry. I'm just… Not into the '70's.

And if you review I'll probably smile a lot when I get home from my long 6 week thing. : )


	3. Chapter 2: The Reveal

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, or anything J.K. Rowling has claimed as hers. I take credit for all else : )

* * *

_"Watch where you're going," I tensely told the body of whoever just ran into me._

_"I'm completely sorry. I didn't see you. What's a fine lady like you by herself?" An all too familiar boy's voice said._

_My eyes traveled up into the clear dark blue eyes of Sirius Black._

* * *

Sirius Black calling me a fine lady? Maybe I really have changed, or maybe he just says that to all the girls he runs into.

"Doing some last minute shopping," I replied with more ease than I would have 3 months previously.

"Need some company?" He asked casually.

"Uh… Actually I'm fine. Maybe I'll catch you later at the Three Broomsticks." I said with the utmost confidence. Though no, my insides still had to be all mushy. And the butterflies still had to flutter their wings.

"Maybe, see you," He said with a wink as he walked off. He looks just as good walking away as he does standing there talking to me.

I stood there for a second, not completely realizing I just had a 4 sentence conversation with him. That's the most I've spoken to him at once then I have the past 6 years. Amazing what a summer can do for you. I'm just glad I got out of that before I really botched up the conversation.

I hurried over to Flourish and Blotts, and made my way over to find all my school books for the year. As I made my way down an aisle looking intensely at the selves, I almost fell again for the second time today! After gaining my balance I looked to see golden orbs staring at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" said the boy in a hushed tone, as if he was in the library. Ah, now I recognized him. Another Marauder to add to the people I've fallen for today, (Pun. Laugh, it's funny : ) Remus Lupin. He was the only studious one of the group. He kept order within the group. And he had grown to be a handsome gentleman, not gorgeous like Sirius, but still not bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm getting used to falling today." I smiled at him showing I was fine.

Remus was giving me a questioning look, so I explained my run in with Sirius. He just smiled.

"Sirius tends to not watch where he's going. He's always in a rush for nothing. I just wish some days he'd settle down and not be the same hyper boy he was the first day we met." Remus said with a sigh.

"How was he when you guys first met?"

"Oh, probably the most unruly boy I've ever met, but I don't think I was much better. I just had manners enough to not drive everyone completely nuts with my antics. The first time I saw him he was running away from his two _lovely _parents, knocking down at least half the people he passed. I don't think I heard one 'Excuse me' as he ran. I get him more, but I just can't fathom that he has yet to mature too much. Sorry, I'm getting on a bit of a rant here." He took a quick breathe taking a moment to think.

"Sorry, not to sound rude, but do you go to Hogwarts, because I don't think I've ever seen you there."

"Why, yes I do. I'm Elizabeth Stark. I'm in Gryffindor with you I believe," trying not to sound disappointed that he didn't know me.

"Oh, Elizabeth! Of course I know you. You're in my year also. You've definitely changed over summer. A good change nonetheless." He gave a shy smile and continued. "We'll Elizabeth, I hate to end this chat, but I prior engagements else where. I hope to see this school year." He gave a curt nod and smiled, then strode out of the store, appearing to head towards the Shrieking Shack, named for its supposed ghouls, and ghosts that occupy it. Nobody ever has the guts to venture there and actually see what makes all those ghastly noises though.

I grabbed all my books, paid, then made my way to Madame Malkins, to buy robes. I tried to make this as quickly as possible. I am not big on robes or actually shopping in general. As I make my way out of there, I notice an all too familiar head of dark curls ahead.

"VITA," I yell out to her, while running at her.

"Liz? LIZ! Oh my goodness I thought you died after the second owl you didn't respond to. I adore your hair. It's definitely way cute, and a total step up from your last hair. And make-up! Is Miss Elizabeth LuAnn Stark wearing make-up?! I can't believe this, I leave you alone for 2 months and you completely change yourself. You can't do this to me. You'll put me into shock, and..." All saying this while embracing me in a hug, pulling me back to look at me, and again another hug.

"And I should learn to consult my best friend before ever doing anything in my life, right?" I say coyly as I cut her off, so she could maybe take a breath and not actually go into a panic arrest.

"I decided I needed a change. It was just one of my goals for the summer, and by your reaction, it seems I succeeded," I laughed. My lovely friend still had a huge grin on her face.

"Well I'm glad you did it. You look amazing. And I have a feeling you'll be breaking a few hearts this year with the glances we are getting this way." She said motioning to a few boys who kept an eye towards our way.

"You know the yelling and the hugging, and the squealing wouldn't have anything to do with somebody looking our way or anything," I smirk at her knowing I must be right.

"Whatever. You know you're gorgeous, so let's go flaunt it. Off to the Three Broomsticks we shall go!" She says as she grabs my hand and pulls me along. As we step into the building, we walk straight in front of Hogwarts favorite boys, the Marauders.

I guess they weren't going to the Shrieking Shack. So maybe I should explain what, or actually _who_ the Marauders are. They are a group of 4 infamous mischief makers at Hogwarts. There's Sirius Black. He was a heart breaker, most definitely, but I believe deep down he'll settle one day. Doesn't every girl wish that? He's notorious for his jokes, puns he does with his name, and his laugh you can hear a mile away. He can't sit still for a minute, and I think jinxing a Slytherin has become second hand to him. Sirius always took the chance when playing them at quidditch to whip the bludgers at them, as being a beater on the team.

Then there's Remus Lupin. He studies more then Marley, and that's saying something. Typically you can find his nose in the book, or laughing with or scolding at James, Sirius, or Peter. He has been known to have broken a few rules through his years with his friends. He just hasn't been able to turn them from their ways. Remus had that 'wall flower' look, and girls fell for him, but they couldn't compete with his true love, books.

James Potter, the third boy of the group. With his height, messy dark hair, and dazzling smile girls have wanted him since first year. But they were out of luck, because he only has eyes on Lily Evans. He once went on a food strike until Lily would go out with him. Too bad it only lasted about 5 minutes, for his brain listened to his stomach, not his heart.

He was an amazing chaser on the quidditch team, and loved to show off. He usually kept a snitch around him to play with, but I hadn't seen it the last couple weeks of school.

And last, but not least, Peter Pettigrew. Not so much the ladies man, but still a completely great friend of the group. I think if he lost a bit a weight and grew out his hair, he'd be adorable, but I guess he didn't go through a transformation this year. He is a real sneaky boy. Sometimes he can follow you through the whole school right behind you, and not have noticed him there. It was crazy what kind of information he had. He always put his two cents in, but normally he just agreed with the group, than argue. And he, like Remus, didn't ignore people just because they weren't in the popular group. I know I've had the occasion to have a few conversations with him.

"Elizabeth, hey, you and Vita want to join us?" Remus asked as we walked past their table.

I glanced at Vita to see if it was okay, and replied with, "Sure." So we slid in with myself next to Sirius (YES!) and Vita beside Remus.

"Ah, so the girl that fell for me this morning has a name," Sirius said with a bark of a laugh. "It's a pleasure to have made your acquaintance. Do you go to Hogwarts by chance, because I know I wouldn't have missed somebody as gorgeous as you?"

I blushed but was able to mumble out a reply "Yeah, I'm in Gryffindor, same year."

"No! You must be fibbing to me. Prongsie, old boy, have you seen this fine specimen in our common room or halls before?"

"I believe not, though I have an excuse. I have my Lily Flower to fawn after. I can't be worried about other girls. Lily would be turned off by the entirely, I think." James replied in a somewhat daze.

"Sirius, this is Elizabeth Stark. I think you sat by her in charms last year." Remus interjected, hoping to set off a reminder. He didn't want Elizabeth to be embarrassed and leave.

"Elizabeth…Oh, I know! You've changed quite a bit if my memory serves me right. You definitely did not look like that last year, or else we would've taken a few trips up to the Astronomy Tower." He said with a smile

His words stung, but I just smiled. Was I really that ugly? I can't believer he just said something with that kind of ease. Vita interrupted her thoughts.

"So, how was every body's summer?" She quickly asked noticing something was up with me.

Everybody went into depth talking about their adventures of late nights, trips into muggle towns, and lots of food eating. I just sat there hoping to find an excuse to leave at this point. Maybe I shouldn't have changed; maybe I should have stayed an ugly duckling. After a good hour sitting and talking,(with me sitting there silent, unless a direct yes or no question came toward me) Vita finally came through.

"Well sorry guys, but we have a schedule to keep, people to see, things to do." Vita said with ease.

"Awe, well it was nice to spend an afternoon with two lovely ladies. We'll definitely be seeing more of you two this school year." Sirius said with confidence. He gave us both a wink as we slid out of a booth. I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as we hit the muggy air outside.

"Sorry we didn't get out of there sooner. I could tell you were uncomfortable, but I didn't want to seem rude and just leave in on of their stories. What Sirius said was so un true. If you realized how pretty you were before any of these changes, you wouldn't have changed. All these new things have done is accenting your natural beauty, which many people are lacking." She said while giggling a little.

"Thanks," I said giving her a genuine smile. "You want to come over for the rest of the day, and catch up. Maybe see if Marley can make it over."

"Sure, sounds great. Let's go!" She said as we both ran towards The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to the ones that read and reviewed the story. It made my day to go to my mail and read that somebody took the time to read it. : ) Kudos to you guys. It gave me inspiration to write.

Now I'm sorry if this at all seems drawn out and such, but that is what I'm in the mood to write. Also a story needs a base and foundation. We are getting it now. : ) I'm in such a writing mood I'm going to go write the next chapter. And hopefully it'll be up before I leave Sunday.


	4. Chapter 3: Arragonce

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yet again, no ownership to anything Harry Potter. Just the creations that came from my mind I own.

Thanks," I said giving her a genuine smile. "You want to come over for the rest of the day, and catch up. Maybe see if Marley can make it over."

"Sure, sounds great. Let's go!" She said as we both ran towards The Leaky Cauldron.

After my get together with Vita and Marley, I decided I'd rather be alone my last day home. I sat around and listened to music. It was nice to see my friends, and at this point I was looking forward to this school year, minus the N.E.W.T exams. Those would be nerve racking. Now being the 1st of Sept. I would be leaving for Hogwarts. I took a glance around my room. I grabbed my precious diary. I did NOT want to leave that behind. As much as I've changed, that is still what helps me clear things up. I flooed to Kings Crossing and made it to Platform 9¾ with my trolley filled with luggage. She quickly made her way onto the train and into an empty compartment.

'Her friends would find her' just as the thought passed her mind a certain group of boys opened the door.

"Mind if we join?" Remus asked as the other three just piled in.

"Erm, sure," I chuckled realizing I didn't really have a choice as to if they would join me or not.

I turned and glanced around the compartment. James and Peter, across from each other, were deep in a quidditch discussion. Peter didn't have much skill, like James on the broom, but he loved to watch the game. I believe he's said he's gone to every Quidditch cup since he was 5. Beside me sat Remus deep in his book. Then I looked across from me. Sirius was sitting there staring at me. The playful hint gone, lost in a mixture of emotion. Our eyes seemed to be locked for an eternity, until the door whipped open.

"Liz, we've been looking for you all over. Way to sit with a bunch of boys before finding us." Vita playfully whined as she sat down next to Sirius.

"Liz, you're looking amazing. Love the hair, but you should change into your robes soon. We'll be getting to Hogwarts in a half hour or so." Marley said quietly.

"Oh I didn't even realize the time. Thanks for the reminder. Do you want to come with? We can catch up." I say and smile at her.

"Sure." Marley says. So us two head out for the bathroom.

"So what's with you being in a compartment with the infamous Marauders?" She questioned me.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I didn't think they were serious at the Three Broomsticks when they said they would see me this year. I guess I underestimate people's statements sometimes." I reply, in somewhat confusion.

I quickly changed into my robes and was walking back alone because Marley had stopped in at a different compartment. When I was 3 or so feet away, my arm was tugged and caused my body to follow it, tumbling into a compartment. My assailant and I fell to the floor causing our bodies to entangle. As we straightened out I was gazing into eyes that made me shiver because of the intensity. It was the deep blue eyes of Sirius Black.

"Sirius?"

"Oh Liz, fancy meeting you here," He flashed his toothy grin at me. "What brings you to this cozy compartment?"

"Well you, duh. I happen to remember being dragged into here by force. Was that not your doing?"

"When I see a pretty lady walking by, I just can't control my animal instincts. I just have to run out and grab them." As saying this Sirius edges closer and closer, until he's breathing the word them on me. I just nod.

I get dizzy at his approach. I just need to stay cool. I can do it, or not. His body is just too close. I think he's talking. His mouth is moving. Oh my, his mouth looks good. I just can't look away. Maybe I should listen to him. It could be important right?

"…so you up for it?" He finished with an inquiring look.

"Wait, what? Sorry I zoned out for a minute." I shake my head slightly and stare at him as to listen, not look.

"I think you might be useful in a prank for us. If we ever need you, will you be willing to serve in mischief with us?"

"Well, I'll tell you when you ask me to join on a specific mission." I replied.

"Fair enough, but I can't give the specifics unless you say yes."

"Fine, whatever you say." I edge closer to the door. Hoping to escape his intoxicating scent. "I think maybe we should head back to the compartment. They might be missing us by now."

"Oh they won't miss us. They'll just think I'm with another girl, and you got held up in the bathroom. Nobody will miss either of us." He said without realizing what he actually said. He tried to pull me close.

No! I was not just some girl to be swooned with a few charming words. I was not a whore. I pushed back from him and gave him a death glare to end all glares.

"Well maybe I should go get held up in that bathroom, and you find a floozy to be with. That way it'll be a truthful excuse where we were." At that I stormed out of the compartment and flew into the bathroom. I simply sat on a toilet and wrote in my journal until I felt the train lurch to a stop.

At that point I felt exhausted from letting out all tension. I was devoid of all energy. I slowly walked to the compartment hoping all had left. Lady luck was on my side today, for it was completely empty except for my trunk with a note attached to the top.

_Liz,_

_I'm sorry I'm such a prat. Forgive me and go to the first Hogsmeade trip with me?_

_Sirius Black_

I don't think he's ever tried with another girl to amend things. Maybe I'm different. If only I could be different from those other girls. But in life I am. I'm not pretty like them, or have incredible flirting skills, or a whore. I have self respect for myself. I will not fall easily for a few nice words to cover up for a hurtful many. I'll stand up for myself!

I hurried to a carriage, not caring who was in there. As I stepped in and sat down, I was staring into liquid black eyes. Severus Snape, outcast of Hogwarts. He was not blessed with the good looks of say the Marauders. He had greasy long hair, skinny so you could see his bones, and just a sour look to his face. I don't think I had spoken a word to him since first year, when I had asked him if he was nervous about the sorting. He had admitted he was, but knew he had to get into a good house like Slytherin. That, he said, was the house his mother had been in. He had looked very proud when he stepped off the stool and sat at the table of his fellow dorm mates.

"Hello. Excited for this year to start?" I said cordially.

"Yes. To be rid of this school will be sorrowful, but relieving. No more late studying for a History of Magic exam nobody remembered." He answered with what seemed like may have been an attempt at a smile.

"I know what you mean. I think what had to be my worst subject last year was DADA. I just couldn't remember that stuff. I can do dates and names. Just not anything that would be useful outside of school. Kind of ridiculous if you ask me."

"Well, I'm sure if you need help in DADA I could spare a few minutes. Next time you need help, just ask."

"Sounds great! Oh looks like we're already at the castle. That was fast. Thanks for letting me join carriages with you."

"Anytime. Don't forget about my offer." He finalized the conversation by stepping out and walking off towards some Slytherin classmates.

I noticed Sirius first with him being so tall, and his messy jet black hair. I stayed clear away from him. Keeping my eyes on him I wasn't watching where I was heading, I collided with Marley.

"Oh my, I'm so glad I found you. I was worried you had died or something. Sirius had come back into the compartment. He looked real moody and just sat in silence for the rest of the ride. I figured he'd had a row with whoever the current girlfriend is."

"Well you're correct about having a row. He had one with me. I think he has trying to be seductive and charming, but he came off as a big jerk. I was so infuriated by his words I couldn't stand it. Then he left this note on my trunk," I hand her the note to read, "and I think it's sweet, but I don't want to fall for him or his tricks. I don't want to be hurt. Nor do I need it. When did boys like Sirius even start trying to talk to me?" I finished with a sigh.

"When they do complete makeovers, and then expect nothing to change. I believe you just need to adjust how this change in looks will change everything else. Of course people will change when they see the beauty that some, like me, have seen for ages. You just need to see this. You are beautiful inside and out no matter what. And I will always be there for you, through the good, bad, ugly, and beautiful moments."

"Thanks Marley. I think that's what I needed. A somewhat pep talk, to get me ready for the school year," I smiled at her and then engulfed her in a great big hug.

"Liz! Just the girl I was looking for. Did you get my note?" Sirius said as he eased himself in between Marley and me.

"Yes I received it." I said shortly.

"And…"

"And what? I got it. And the answer is no to your question. Maybe you should try asking me when the trip actually comes up. Who knows what can happen in that time. Or how many girlfriends you can have. Let's challenge ourselves here."

"Yeah let's see. I don't need a girlfriend to survive."

"Maybe not, but you do need female company during most nights. That I don't think you can survive without." With that I grabbed Marley's hand and left, leaving Sirius to curiously watch us walk away.

"Marley, I think this is a beginning to a beautiful school year."

A/N

I am sooo sorry this update took so long. As I said I was gone for 6 weeks working at a camp. Which it was beyond amazing, I loved it thoroughly, and can not wait for next summer. And then HPDH took up some of my time when I got home. Then I had no motivation to write. Until tonight that is. I had about half of it written already, and wrote the other half just now. It's not excellent, but it's keeping the plot moving. And to get me back in the swing of writing.

Thank you to all the reviewers. You keep me motivated. And who absolutely adored Deathly Hallows? I did. And many of my suspicions came true. I love it. But I won't say much more, in case there's somebody reading the story who hasn't read the book. Which if you are one of those people, go to B&N and read it. Right now.


End file.
